1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ferromagnetic memory and more specifically to ferromagnetic memory utilizing giant magnetoresistance and spin polarization.
2. Description of the Background Art
For many years, random access memory for computers was constructed from magnetic elements. This memory had the advantage of very high reliability, nonvolatility in the event of power loss and infinite lifetime under use. Since this memory was hand assembled from three-dimensional ferrite elements, it was eventually supplanted by planar arrays of semiconductor elements. Planar arrays of semiconductors can be fabricated by lithography at a much lower cost than the cost of fabricating prior art magnetic ferrite memory elements. Additionally, these semiconductor arrays are more compact and faster than prior art ferrite magnetic memory elements. Future benefits of increasingly smaller scale in semiconductor memory are now jeopardized by the concern of loss of reliability, since very small scale semiconductor elements are not electrically robust.
Non-volatile magnetic memory elements that are read by measuring resistance have been previously demonstrated by Honeywell Corporation. These systems operate on the basis of the classical anisotropic magneto-resistance phenomena, which results in resistance differences when the magnetization is oriented perpendicular versus parallel to the current. Previous work by others has shown that a 2% change in resistance is sufficient to permit the fabrication of memory arrays compatible with existing CMOS computer electronics. Unfortunately, scaling of these elements down from the current 1 .mu.m size has proved challenging.